


You Are The Only One

by milecgv



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angry Calum, Cake, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Calum, M/M, Mashton, Mistakes, Pinning luke, Sad Luke, Second Chances, Soccer Player Calum, math teacher luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milecgv/pseuds/milecgv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke's mind was racing with the endless possibilities this statement could imply, but he knew, just by Calum's face, that whatever was coming was gonna hit him like a ton of bricks and he tried to ready himself for the impact. So all his mind could really come up with, while trying to steady his voice was: "Okay".</p><p>He watched as Calum took a deep breath before saying it.</p><p>"I'm getting married Luke".</p><p>Or the one where Luke and Calum were together but Luke let him go and Calum comes back years later, engaged and asking for Luke's approval.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are The Only One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rlbelliboni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rlbelliboni/gifts).



> This fic was based off alot of things, but the initial idea started from Ed Sheeran's song One. It's like a cross between Love, Rosie and Everything I Didn't Say and it took me a couple of weeks but I really hope you guys like it.
> 
> Special thanks to my best friend rlbelliboni for being so supportive and reading every update I sent her and pitching in great ideas! 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys like it and enjoy! (Please forgive any major grammer mistakes).

It was eleven p.m on a Thursday night and Luke Hemmings was on the edge of a mental breakdown. He'd been grading papers for five hours and he wasn't even half through his classes' finals. The glasses resting on the bridge of his nose were getting foggy and the dim light in his living room was hurting his eyes; all of this leading up to him asking himself why the hell he had chosen to be a math teacher in the first place. He was so tired and exhausted he was about to call it a night when his phone rang.

He looked over at the caller ID, about to discard the call when the number caught his attention. Surely it couldn't be that number, the caffeine in his veins must have been messing with his head. He did a double take and indeed, in dull black letters, those six digits he'd known by heart since he was fifteen were staring right back at him, between green and red options. His mind seemingly too tired to weigh it's options commanded his finger and before he knew it, he'd picked up the call.

Heartbeat beating a mile per hour, he froze on the other side of the line while a confused and unsure voice said hello. Since he hadn't replied yet, that very familiar thick accented voice called his name. And from muscle memory and force of habit he asked: Calum? 

Through the speaker came a small laugh followed by "Oh god its been so long" in a relieved tone. Luke was so shocked by all this that he had to ask again, just to make sure it wasn't his imagination. "Calum? Is... is it really you?" - "Yeah Luke, it's really me" he reassured him. "Fuck... h-how.... how've you been?" 

Again, that adorable laugh he'd witnessed in person so many times, came softly though his phone, feeling like a fond memory to his ears. "Well... not as good as you Mr. University professor, but, I'm doing alright." At that Luke snorted, not being able to contain his sarcastic reply "Right, cause teaching semi adults about math is so much better than being the new star of Paris Saint - German".

He could almost feel Calum shifting on the other side, head falling down and cheeks covered in blush hearing those words. "Heh... so you've heard about that?"- "It'd be impossible for me not to, you're... everywhere these days" he replied with a light chuckle. "Didn't know if you still cared.. ya know?" the other man nervously countered. 

And damn, Luke knew he deserved it, but it stung just as badly as he'd pictured it before. "I've always cared Cal.. Calum." The nickname rolled out so easily, it had taken him a moment to remember he didn't have a right to use it anymore. 

There was a light pause while the other person processed his words and with a deep sigh he said "Listen, I called because I'm in town, and I'd really like to see you. Do you think we can meet up?" For the second time that night, the blonde's mind seem to have stopped and turned off the the filter button as he asked "Why?". And he knew Calum understood all that was behind that small word because he sighed even louder this time, his voice sounding annoyed and tired "Because Luke, I need to see you. Can you just.. do that? For me?". 

He sounded so upset, all the blue eyed aussie could do was agree, set a time and place and promise he'd be there. 

They ended the call with muffled goodbyes and as soon as he hung up he knew, there was no way he'd be getting sleep that night.

\----------

To say Luke was nervous was an understatement. He had taken the day off, called in claiming a family emergency and had sat down on his couch, thinking about every single thing he should say to his first love.

The most important thing was to apologize. For being an idiot, for being a coward, for not having had the courage to follow his heart. Truth  be told, he had alot do things to be sorry about when it came to Calum Hood. 

And as he was walking down the street, making his way to the restaurant he'd suggested they meet, the biggest thing on his mind was: why? Because he knew he'd hurt Calum way beyond repair and for the past fifteen years they had avoided each other, so why? Why want to meet up with him? And why now?

He was about to open the door to the place when he heard his name, bouncing off the side of the street right into his hearing range. And he froze, all the fear he'd stored since he was eighteen, every time he thought about this moment, came kicking back full force, knocking the breath right out of him and leaving him dizzy. 

He knew he had to turn around, knew he had to face Calum and possibly all the emotions his face would show. But he didn't want to, he didn't think he was strong enough to face all the damage he'd done.

And just when he was about to bolt away running, he felt a pair of warm hands on his shoulder blades, gently coaxing him to turn around. He didn't fight against them, but he didn't look up either. Instead he stared at their shoes. They seemed like those hand made Italian ones he'd seen in magazines, and they were complimented by strong looking legs, wrapped in tight black pants, but that's as far as he dared his own eyesight to travel. 

It seemed like endless minutes until one of those hands traveled from his shoulder to his chin, lightly tilting it up, so his eyes would have to meet their owners. And Jesus Christ, Luke felt like that twelve year old lanky boy again, completely mesmerized by those warm deep chocolate eyes that had felt like home since the beginning. His own entranced look was matched by Calum's, who's eyes were darting through the other man's face, scanning as if to see that it was really him.   
And before he knew it, Luke was wrapping his arms around the soccer player's middle, head sinking in the crook of his neck, while he felt hands hold tightly onto his back. Fifteen god damn years, and he still smelled the same. And he still felt the same. It was that thought that made Luke break down and sense the warm tears running down his cheeks. Soothing patterns were being traced down his spine while he let all his emotion out, holding onto the only person who'd truly make him feel like this.

When he felt calm enough, he pulled back a bit and couldn't help the smile on his face because only in his dreams he'd picture being back in Calum's arms, seeing him smiling as brightly back at him. 

Still with a grin on his face, Calum lead them through the doors keeping him close by his side. They chose a table at the far end of the restaurant, away from windows and possible intruders. Ordering their drinks, they were finally left to talk.

"God... I really can't believe" the tan skin man breathed out. "Yeah" Luke let a small chuckle leave his lips, "I know". He looked sheepishly down. 

"So tell me... what does it feel like to be a professor at the great University of Sydney?", the blonde could feel the grin in his voice and it made warmth spread through his chest. "Ha, it was something unexpected but, it feels great. Standing in front of a podium, three hundred faces staring right back you, their full attention to you and what you have to say about the thing you love. It's amazing. Minus the grading, that's just not human." 

He felt Calum's laugh encourage his own as he he looked up. Calum's eyes were shinning, and it was too beautiful to stare at. So in an attempt to keep his cool Luke looked back down as he asked: "How does it feel to be a professional football player rising to stardom?". He couldn't help the grin threatening to split his face in half, because he was so proud of Calum and what he'd become.

"It's just like you said" he replied, eyes lighting up with pride as he continued, "It's amazing to have people giving you their full attention, living those moments so intensely by your side while you do the thing that you love the most". 

Their drinks came, they ordered their food and kept updating each other on their lives, conversation flowing so easily between them, reminding them of what they used to have, of what they used to be.

Calum was thinking this exact thing when Luke looked up from his plate, taking a sip of beer, hesitating before asking: "So... are you seeing anyone?" And he could tell he was trying to ask casually but they both knew that was a sore subject between them. 

The dark haired man paused for a moment, weighing all the words in his mind, but he knew this was the reason he'd called Luke up, because he needed his best friend's opinion, because he needed to know if this was right. And no one knew him like Luke, no one ever had.

Keeping his gaze on the blue eyed's hand for a moment before locking eyes he replied "Yeah, I am. That's... that's actually why I called you up." He watched as Luke's face panicked for a moment, before seemingly deciding to force itself into a blank expression, as if telling him to go on, to explain.

"Listen" he said, awkwardly rubbing his neck, "regardless of everything that's happened between us, you're still my best friend. You've always been my best friend and I need your opinion on something. It's... important." 

Luke's mind was racing with the endless possibilities this statement could imply, but he knew, just by Calum's face, that whatever was coming was gonna hit him like a ton of bricks and he tried to ready himself for the impact. So all his mind could really come up with, while trying to steady his voice was: "Okay".

He watched as Calum took a deep breath before saying it.

"I'm getting married Luke". 

\------------

Luke layed on his bed, long after he'd said goodbye to Calum, replaying the events of the past twenty four hours in his mind.

Calum was getting married. Not only was Calum getting married but wanted his seal of approval over the man he'd chosen to spend his life with.

Voices screaming in Luke's mind told him to deny his request, to just apologize and leave. Or try to win the tattooed man in front of him back. But in the end, having to decide fast and not wanting to mess the only chance he had to be a part of Calum's life again, he decided yeah, he'd do that. He'd help him decide if this was the right choice and ignore the tug in his heart telling him that it should have been them. He knew he didn't have a right to feel this way anymore.

His ex lover's face had lite up like a Christmas tree, quickly engaging on how he'd met his fiancee and what he felt, and Luke half heartedly listened, feeling with each word the guilt building up inside him.

And now laying there in the dark, Sydney's city lights through the window being the only source of light in his room, he went back to that moment in the airport. Like so many times before, he could see himself holding onto Calum like he was the only thing keeping him anchored to the ground. He could see the older boy holding his face in his hands, tracing each one of his features with his lips and telling him over and over again how they'd see each other in two weeks. Luke had believed him, and he'd believed Luke when he had promised he'd arrive in London in fifteen days, suitcase packed and ready to start their life together. 

But mere days later, Luke's insecurities had gotten the best of him and suddenly being with his boyfriend half a world away, while he was being trained for a professional career in the sport he loved, became too much for his eighteen year old mind. He thought he'd be holding Calum back, thought Calum would be better off without Luke's constantly second guessing him so he decided he had to break it off.

The pain of the memory, burned in the back of his mind, was becoming too much and he needed to get out, breath some air.

So he quietly made his way to the balcony and took his time recolleting himself.

It suddenly dawned on him that he hadn't had time to apologize, and that Calum hadn't asked him to either. He wondered if this was his way of telling him he had forgiven him, and if maybe, he was giving Luke a chance to make it up to him. Maybe it was, and he sure as hell wasn't gonna let him down again. 

So by the time he went back to bed, he pulled his phone out to make a call. If he was going to go through with this, he was gonna need all the moral support he could get.

\-----------

Two weeks later Luke was standing in front of a house he hadn't stepped foot in for over a decade and he could feel his palms sweating while holding the flowers.

After two more lunch dates and constant texts, Calum had invited him to his family's gathering, a little celebration to honor his engagement. Just by knowing he'd have to finally meet the fiancee of the only man he'd loved in all of his life, Luke felt like running away and throwing up every content in his stomach. 

As he was actually contemplating this idea, he felt a hand drape around his shoulders and he turned around to see the reassuring face of his "date". Ashton, his college roommate and best friend since Calum had left was standing there, right next to him, giving him a calming smile.   
And it was moments like these he was thankful for their friendship, because he was sure as hell he couldn't be doing this on his own.

Taking in a deep breathe, he nodded once before knocking on the door and waiting. He could hear soft voices on the other side and before he could stop to think, the door was being thrown open and Michael Clifford was staring at him, just as surprised as Luke was to see him. He should've expected it though, Michael was the soccer player's oldest friend, going back to when they were little kids.

"Luke Hemmings?! Is that... is that really you?" He asked, disbelief dripping from his voice. The blonde scratched his neck awkwardly and was about to reply when the same source of his distress popped up from behind his friend and shot him that award winning smile.

And yes, Luke knew just how pathetic he looked, moving automatically toward Calum, his body feeling like a piece of metal being being pulled by a magnet. He gladly walked into the arms that were extending to him, basking in their warmth and that great cologne that seemed unchanged since high school. He was so distracted in his own thoughts he'd forgotten what the appropriate amount of time for hugging someone was, until he heard a throat clearing from behind him and turned to find both Ashton and Micheal with amused expressions on their faces. 

Before he could embarrass himself any further, he pulled away, quickly introducing Ashton while his heartbeat tried to go back to normal.

In his attempt to control himself, he'd failed to notice Calum's cold gaze on Ashton, scanning his moves to determine just exactly how close he and Luke were. He hadn't seen his eyes spark with jealousy or how he had shaken his hand a bit too tight when they'd been introduced. 

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't even realized he was walking until he felt a hand on his back steering him into a room that was so familiar to him as his own. He tried to make sense of it all, but the pressure being applied by Calum's fingers on his spine was taking up all the space in his mind. 

Nevertheless his brain jumped back into action when he saw Mrs. Hood and Mali making their way to him, huge smiles on their faces. It took him back to too many years before, making him feel like he was in a dejavu , and the clock had turned back time.

They all seemed in a trance, all the room filled with the same nostalgic feeling and again, Luke was only snapped out of it by a cough. Only this time, it wasn't from Ashton but from a tall man, blonde hair, soft hazel eyes and a confused expression on his flawless face.

Luke could only watch as this man encircled his arms around Calum, who had now stepped away from his ex lover, lowering his face to hook on his fiancée's shoulder. The scene unraveling before him opened a wound Luke didn't even know he had and suddenly he felt his chest burn. He could only stare, breathing for a few moments and willing the ache inside him to subdue while curious eyes were all on him. 

But before things could have been made any more aggravating, Mali stepped up, trying to cover up the situation, lighting the mood "Charlie! Right, Calum you're so rude" she giggled, "This is Luke. Luke Hemmings, an old friend of ours. And his... boyfriend, I suppose" And oh, being so hypnotized by the way Calum's arms locked around the other man's, he hadn't even realized Ashton had wrapped his own  hand around the blue eyed's waist, trying to comfort him. 

At Mali's comment however, Ashton laughed. "Just his best friend, no romantic feelings" he replied, flashing them his best smile. And before he could stop himself, Calum was muttering under his breath "I thought I was your best friend". He seemed just as surprised as everyone else to hear his own words, and was about to add something else when Michael chirped in "I thought I was YOUR best friend". This made everyone laugh and break the thick tension that had build around them.

After that, introductions were made, hugs were given, hands were shaken and the party atmosphere returned in full force.

Luke just prayed he'd survive it all in one piece.

\------------

Hours later the math teacher was sat by himself on the couch, beer in hand, surveying the situation before him. 

He watched as Calum, who was sitting on Charlie's lap, kept whispering into his ear. He watched as the dirty blonde man kept squeezing his fiancée's hand, and how he kept caressing his sides.

It seemed so intimidate, so in love, that Luke kept asking himself if they looked like that when they were together. And he wanted to be mad at Charlie, for putting that goofy grin on Calum's face, for touching him so much, for making the brunette's eyes shine like he'd given him the moon. But he couldn't, because he knew that being in love with Calum meant never getting enough of him; touching him, making him laugh, having him close. You could never get enough of that.

He was dwelling on all these things when he felt someone sit next to him. He turned to find Mali, knowing expression on her face, with understanding eyes.

The blue eye'd man went to open his mouth, maybe explain why he must have looked like a creep staring at his ex boyfriend but she beat him to it. 

"I always thought it'd be you two, ya know?" she spoke, turning around to resume the position Luke had been in before. He mimicked her so they wore both facing the happy couple at the far end of the room.

He felt something inside him lock his breath as he replied "Me too Mali, me too".

As if feeling his sorrow, she reached a hand out to grab his, a habit they'd developed long before, when Luke was younger and felt selfconcious. Mali had never just been Calum's sister, she'd been a dear friend and he felt his pain increase as he remembered their lost friendship. So he held her hand tightly.

"You screwed up Luke. You screwed up so bad. Not because you left him, I understood why you did. You were scared." she stated in a solemn voice. 

Luke didn't know how to reply, couldn't really find the words to say so he merely nodded, letting her continue.

"But you screwed up not keeping in touch. Not going after him." She sounded strained, like it was phycially hurting her to say that to him. So he drew his arm across the couch and pulled her closer to him. She let her head fall on his shoulder as she breathed out, letting more words spill from her mouth.

"It's been fifteen years Luke, and you never called once! It's wasn't just his heart you broke, you know? It was mine too. All of ours, really. You were family" she said, her voice dropping to a whisper as she added "You still are".

It was in that moment that he felt a warm streak rolling down his cheeks and his hand came up to find that tears had stayed from his eyes. He wiped them off quickly as he began to apologize.

" I know, I'm so sorry. I've held the phone in my hands so many times, dialed the number and all, but I could never hit the green button. At first I was afraid you'd yell at me -" She snorted at that comment, bringing the beer bottle she was holding, to her lips. He watched the movement with his eyes, struck by the familiarity of it before continuing. "But then too much time had passed and I cowered out. Thought it'd be better to let you guys hate me, and forget about me." He was surprised by the rawness in his words, and it seemed Mali was too because she looked up from his shoulder, long lashes shielding her eyes. 

"Luke we could've never forgetten about you" she replied immediately, but his response got stuck in his throat with her next words. "And he couldn't either."

He let his head fall back, eyes closing and drawing shallow breaths before asking the question that was plaguing inside him.  
"Why am I here Mali?". He had to ask, because he knew how much he had hurt everyone and he wasn't sure why he was given a second chance. It didn't make sense to him.

She stayed quiet for a few seconds, turning her head to study her brother's movements on the other side. Seemingly satisfied, a small smirk played on her lips when she looked back at him, straight into his eyes.

"Because Luke" she dragged the words slowly, as if she was talking to a child, "He's giving you a second chance. A second chance to go after him and win him back." His blue eyes widened and before he could protest she added "Just don't screw it up this time."

\-----------

Luke let a week pass by before he talked with Calum again.

He needed to time to think, to try and grasp everything that was going on in his life.

Just a month before, Luke's biggest concerns were his students grades and deciding weather he should finally adquire a dog to keep him company. Now, every waking moment he had was spent regretting his past decisions and deciding what his next moves would be.

Mali's words were on repeat in his mind and made him wonder what the tanned man's intentions really were when he let him back in his life. And Luke needed answers. 

That's why he found himself texting him on a Friday morning, stating they needed to talk. Calum had replied with a time and the name of a pub that used to be their usual spot back in the day.

Luke had all day to decide how he wanted this conversation to go.

\---------

Stepping into the pub was like going back fifteen years for him. Still the same decorations, still the same barman with a ragged cloth in his hand and a toothy smile for his clients. Still the same stage filled with the local acts, and more importantly, still the same brunette boy with slightly wavy hair and deep brown eyes waiting for him in the booth that had always been theirs.

Luke quickened his steps, letting the reminiscing atmosphere wrap him up and soak up some of his nerves. He stopped just in front of Calum, as if asking him permission to sit next to him and the raven boy only spared him a glance before nodding.

Before Luke could even greet him the boy bite out "Was almost starting to think I wouldn't hear from you again", he was so upset he wouldn't even look at the blonde and Luke felt anger rising inside him, lessening his nerves.

"What did you think was gonna happen Calum?" He asked sharply. The other boy only shrugged and this only fueled Luke more. "Did you think we would skip around town shopping for wedding gifts while I had to watch you and your fiancée flaunt yourselves in front of me all night in a house that has way too many memories of you and me?". He took a breath after his rant, waiting for a response.

Calum still wouldn't look at him, choosing to pick at a chip in the table. His voice came out cold as he answered. "You have no right to be angry Lucas. No right at all". 

Realization hit Luke straight in the face and he literally facepalmed starting to understand Calum's real intentions.

"You did it on purpose didn't you? You invited me there like a punishment didn't you?" All the anger had left him and he felt too many emotions to pinpoint one out. Calum's eyes only lowered and his hands were still for a moment. 

It was all the confirmation he needed, and he slumped back into his chair, letting it sink in. "You have all the right to though" he breathed out. "We both know I deserve worse than that". 

This made the soccer player finally look up and hold Luke's gaze. Brown to blue. He studied the other's face to determine what he really meant behind that. Finding only sincerity, his own eyes widened.

There was so much hurt between them, fifteen years of unresolved feelings and weeks of pretending there weren't wounds they had to heal, all leading up to this. And he could practically feel the words that would come out of Calum's mouth before he had said them out loud. 

"Why?" he asked and Luke couldn't even bring himself to smile, feeling exhausted from the weight of such a question.

Closing his eyes once, he reopened them to stare right at the man he loved so much. "I was scared Cal, I was so scared. I didn't want to hold you back or second guess what we had and screw it all up." He could feel the tears welling inside but he had alot more to say so he reeled them in. "And I know I broke your heart. You have no idea how sorry I am, and if it helps at all, I broke my own heart in the process. And yes, I wanted to go over there so many times, to win you back, to explain, but every time I felt I would only disappoint you more. So I let you hate me, I got away from anyone who could help and I tried to let you go. I really did Cal. But wanna know the thing I learned in these fifteen years?" He didn't let Calum reply, because if he stopped now he wouldn't have the courage to say it. "You can't let go of the love of your life. You can't detach yourself from them no matter where you are, no matter how much time flies by. So I've kept an eye on you, on how your life has been, and every night you're the last thing I think about and you're the first thing on my mind in the mornings. And I'm so so sorry Cal, you have no idea how sorry I am." The room felt heavy with his confession but his chest felt light, like all the guilt and weigh of his past actions were slowly being taken from him. 

Calum's eyes were brimming with tears and he shook his head, letting the tears roll while he merely whispered "You can't do this to me Luke. I wanted you to hurt, I wanted it so badly because that's how I've felt for the past fifteen years. Fifteen years Luke. It's not a short amount of time." His hands were shaking slightly and before he could think it through, his pale hands were wrapping themselves around darker ones, trying to comfort the distressed man in front of him. 

"I know Cal, I know. And I'm hurting, I'm hurting so badly." His voice was raw and his own tears were falling and all he wanted was to go back in time and get on that damn plane.

The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them "Do you love him Cal?" He felt so vulnerable, and when Calum looked up at him he saw the same reflected in his earthly colored eyes.

So many emotions flashed through the older boy's gaze as he finally closed his eyes and let out a small but firm "Yes".

And if possible, Luke felt a piece of his heart shatter upon hearing that word, the little ammount of courage he'd built, gone. But as if sensing it, Calum squeezed his hand making him look up as he whispered "But I still love you". 

\-------------

There was a knock on Luke's door and he found himself running over to it and turning the locks at an alarming pace.  
Standing in pijama pants and an oversized hoodie stood Ashton, hair wild and concerned expression on his hazel eyes.

Luke didn't recognize his friends hoodie and he felt momentarily bad for whisking him away from an adult sleepover but the pain in his chest overcame any other type of feeling.

He stepped aside letting the older man pass, shutting the door behind him.

They crossed towards the living room in silence and Luke felt it was heavy and damp with questions. So when Ashton had sat down, turning to him with a questioning gaze he blurted. "Calum said he still loved me" and that was enough to get his tears rolling again. And as his best friend shot up to hold him in his arms, he wondered if he would ever stop crying over the soccer player with melting eyes and warm hands.

After some time, he was able to recollect himself and they both sat down on the couch, Ash's protective arm still around his waist as his eyes urged him to continue.

He figured he'd have to recap the story from the beginning to make sense. "Mali said that Calum was giving me a second chance and that I had to fight for him, but I let a week pass by until I called him and when we got to he bar he was so pissed Ash. He wouldn't even look at me" he felt his voice break at the end but his friend's hand squeezed his side a little tighter, letting him know it was okay. So he continued "We said alot of things and at the end I realized he had done it all to get back at me and then I asked him if he loved Charlie and he said yes but then he told me he loved me too and he said he was confused and I didn't know what to say and he left and now I don't know what to do Ash!" Luke all but wailed, overtaken by emotion again. 

A hand came up to soothe his back and with a soft hum his friend replied "You know, at that party, I told Mikey Calum seemed really in love with that guy, and you wanna know what he said?" He looked down at Luke, to make sure he was paying attention before going on "He said, and I quote: You should've seen him with Luke."

The younger man felt his breath hitch and looked up to find his friend, sadness filling both their expressions as he continued, "I asked him how he was with you then, and in that moment Calum turned to look at you. And Luke, you should've seen his eyes. It was like you were the only thing worth seeing in that room. Mikey turned to me and said: like that." 

"So... what do you think I should do Ash?" Luke was sure his voice conveyed what he was afraid of admitting; that he was still scared of letting Calum down but he was even more terrified of having to watch him marry another man. 

"Do you still love him?" The hazel haired aussie asked him in a solemn voice. Luke was replying before the question had even finished "Of course, that's not even a question" he said rolling his eyes.

His best friend took his face in his hands and said, like it was the most obvious thing "Then go get your man Hemmings". They both laughed at that, and for a minute they were quite before Luke felt the need to ask.

"Ash... who's hoodie is that?". His friend sighed and looked down with a shy smile. "It's Mikey's" he said softly.

Luke quirked an eyebrow "Mikey as in Michael Clifford? As in Calum Hood's best friend Michael Clifford?" he said as he was trying to supress the smile on his lips.

Ashton only blushed and nodded, leaving Luke feeling warmth spreading through his chest at the thought of their best friend's getting together.

\-----------

Three weeks later, Luke's palms were sweating profusely, his heart race was skyrocketing and he was very sure he was about to pass out. 

Ashton was giving him a concerned look while they waited outside of Michael's house, feeling the beat from the loud music roaring inside.

It was the night of Calum's bachelor party, and Michael was hosting it at his place. Ashton and Mali had convinced Luke tonight was the night he had to act upon his feelings, so they were waiting for Michael's signal to put the plan in action.

Just when Luke was about to snap, his friend's phone lit up with a message and it was time to go in and take a huge shot in the dark.

They opened the door to reveal a place packed with people, all of Calum's soccer buddies, close friends and a few relatives. The party atmosphere was in its peak and everyone had a drink in their hand, raising their glass to the DJ in the front. As he made his way through the crowd, Luke could vaguely hear Michael prepping people up for the karaoke, voice light with happiness and fun. 

He needed a drink if he was going to go through with it all and he motioned Ashton to the table that was stacked up high with every type of booze. He eyed his options and opted for a few shots of vodka, that could ignite his veins and give him the confidence he was lacking. Satisfied, he turned to find Ashton and Michael eyeing him with unreadable expressions on their faces and he vaguely shrugged, not feeling one bit apologetic. He saw the guitar in Michael's hand and motioned towards it, holding it a bit too tight and they started moving up towards where the stage was.

In another moment the blonde would have stopped to admire the room he was in, the effort put into the decoration and the way it seemed more like a club than a living room. But not tonight; tonight he had a mission.

The drunk woman on stage finished her song with mirth and laughter and the room boomed with claps and howls. Luke felt like he was going to ruin the mood but he needed to get his message across. Calum had been ignoring him since that night in the pub, and it was time he knew exactly how far Luke was willing to go for him. Public humiliation and all included.

He snapped back into reality when he heard Michael calling his name. Few people knew him so there were loud roars from everyone around.

He walked on stage, guitar in hand and eyes searching. When he found the face he was looking for he steadied himself.

"Um... I'm gonna slow things down a bit okay?" He laughed awkwardly but the crowd seemed unfazed, cheering him on. "This one's for all of us who've lost our first loves. I'm just hoping it's not too late for mine". 

He began strumming the guitar and the room fell silent. 'Tell me that you turned down the man, who asked for your hand, cause you're waiting for me...' Everything around him faded and all he could see was deep chocolate eyes glued to his, unable to look away. He continued, pouring as much of his heart into it as he could, feeling his chest bursting inside him, fueled by the alcohol and the fear of losing the man he loved once more.

'I'm stumbling off drunk, getting myself lost, I am so gone, so tell me the way home. I listen to sad songs, singing about love and where it goes wrong...' He wasn't  even conscious of his movements at that point, but he knew that his eyes hadn't left the party boy's and maybe people were starting to piece it together but he didn't care. He was almost finishing.

'Just promise me, you'll always be a friend. Cause you are the only one.' 

He stoped playing, he stoped breathing and there was a second where everyone seemed just as entranced as he was. But just as went to get off stage there were claps all at once and people cheering like mad and they started chanting his name and he shouldn't have felt so overwhelmed but he did. Maybe a tear fell down his cheeks, but no one needs to know about that. 

He was so wrapped up in it all he barely had time to register a hand griping his forearm tightly, pulling him up the stairs and away from the party. He focused his eyes on the fingers gripping his bicep and he felt the air around him shift. They were slender fingers, with a small tatoo on one side and a big tan hand attached to them.

He didn't have time to react as he was thrown into the first room that was in their way and his back hit the door. He was about to protest, maybe demand a better treatment from the older man but the look in Calum's eyes silenced him.

His pupils were blown away, breaths coming in ragged and he was scanning Luke up and down. He seemed to sort whatever was the dilemma inside him as he cut the short distance between them in a few strides and his hands came up to rest on either side of the blonde's head. He stared into those blue eyes and decided 'Fuck it'. His lips ghosted over his ex lover's for a couple seconds and then attacked them with full force. 

Luke felt everything inside him coming to life, as if he had been dead for all those years and what he needed to relive were Calum Hood's lips viciously attacking his. He didn't hesitate for one second, his hands coming to find their natural place on the other's man's hips, pulling him in as close as human possible.

While he was busy doing that, one of Calum's hands had come up to rile his shirt, fingers dancing lightly on his bare skin, making the blonde gasp. He could feel the plump lips smile against his own, as the brunette took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside Luke's mouth. Having dreamed about this for so long, both boys let out embarrassingly loud moans as their tongues fought for dominance, reexploring the places they once knew by heart. 

When that didn't seem enough, Calum turned his attention from the pale man's lips to his neck. He had started sucking on Luke's Adam apple and the blue eyed man was seeing stars. He could vaguely hear the moans escaping his own lips and he let nature take control, not even fighting when his hips rolled over, causing a sharp hiss to come out of the raven haired man just a little below him. 

He saw the exact moment Calum realized what he was doing, and how his mind had began to race and his lips had begun strumming words but Luke wasn't going to let him say them out loud. Instead he took advantage of the other's shocked state to pull him up and kiss him again. Calum melted into it, seeming to have lost his will to fight and instead letting himself be calmed down by Luke's lips on his and soft hands cupping his face. 

But as much as the math teacher wanted to revel in this forever, he knew he had some things to say to Calum and that this was the perfect moment to do so, when his guard was down and he was melting into him.

So he pulled away reluctantly, laughing a little as a whine escaped the lips he had been sweetly sucking on, and he pecked them once more to silence it. 

The look on Calum's face was making it hard for him to concentrate but he willed the words to come out. "Calum, my love, I want you to know that every word I sang was from the bottom of my heart." He watched as the other man swallowed hard. A fond smile was creeping onto his face as he continued "And I need you to know that, if you want me, I'll fight for you. I'll swim across the ocean for all it takes, if it means you'll believe me when I say that I need you. I was stupid, so so stupid. But fifteen years have made me never want to let you go from my fingers again." He could see all the conflicting emotions unraveling in the other's eyes and he felt bad, making him chose. "I know you love Charlie, and I know you love me. And who ever you'll chose will be fine by me, but Calum... I'll wait for you. No matter how long it takes. I'll be here waiting whenever you decide. That's what I came here to say".

He couldn't be there anymore, he knew he had to let Calum process it all, so he held his face in his hands once more, snapping a mental picture of those lust filled eyes and those swollen lips, caressing his heated cheeks before kissing him sweetly one more time. He backed away and forced himself not to look back as he made his way downstairs and out the door.

\---------

Two days later, there were sharp knocks on Luke's door at a far too early hour for his liking. He begrudgingly got up, ready to murder the person that dared to disrupt his sleep but got a huge surprise. 

Ashton was sporting a very amused face, loosening the tie around his shirt and shrugging of his elegant jacket. Luke vas vaguely confused by his clothing until he remembered that, yeah, Calum was supposed to be getting married that day. But then, why was Ashton at his door and not by Michael's side?

He turned to look at Ashton, and an even giddier smile spread across his face as he watched Luke piece it together. Before his friend could even ask, the curly haired boy was pushing his way in, skipping lightly until he reached the sofa and plopped down on it. The blonde walked behind him but stayed standing, ready for whatever had his friend so obviously excited.

"The wedding's canceled!" Ash was barely able to contain the excitement in his voice. He reminded Luke of a child that knows a secret, eager to share it.

Since the baby blue eyed man was still in shock, his friend took it upon himself to fill him in on the details and feel on the edge of delirium for both of them

From what he'd heard, Calum had freaked out that morning, called off the wedding and taken the first plane he had found to England, taking Michael with him and only leaving a note for his fiancée.

That was alot to process but Luke's mind could only form one thought: 'Calum hadn't gotten married'. Regardless of who he would eventually chose, the blonde found himself letting out a sigh of relief because, at least for now, the man of his dreams didn't belong to anyone else.

\-------------

The days went by and there was no sign of Calum.

A week after he'd gone, Michael had come back home, sharing the gruesome details of his best friend's break up.

How Charlie had been devastated, how Calum had told him about the kiss he'd shared with Luke, how Charlie had mailed all of the aussie's things to a hotel because he didn't want to see him anymore.

All in all, it should have made the math teacher feel bad, but all he felt was anxiousness. He knew Calum remembered his promise and he didn't want to rush him.

But weeks turned into months, and after eight months, Luke had lost hope. He wasn't attempting to move on, just hopelessly drowning his sorrows in alcohol every weekend, having Michael and Ashton pick him up at random pubs around Sydney, at ungodly hours.

He was happy for them, they seemed so in love and he felt a sense of pride at knowing that if anything, he and Calum had helped introduce them. But seeing them made his heart hurt because he longed to hold Calum again, to act with him the way his friends acted with each other.

And on one particularly bad night, while tucking him in after he'd emptied the contents of his stomach too many times in his small bathroom, Ashton made him promise he'd stop. That he'd get it together and continue to live his life. 

So after two months of replacing his drunken weekends with movie nights and small road trips with his friends, the last thing Luke expected on a Friday evening while lightly skipping through the university's parking lot was to find a a bulky figure, leaning against his car. 

His heart started racing because even in he dark, he'd recognize that body anywhere. He stopped at a hault a few feet away from him, arms crossed over his chest while he watched the person make their way to him.

As soon as they were standing a foot away from each other, Luke couldn't hide the smile that was threatening to break his face in half. Calum was having a hard time concealing the same expression himself.

"Hey" the brunette breathed out, laughing at the pitch his voice had taken. Luke laughed as well but didn't reply anything. "You could at least say hi you cheeky bastard" the raven haired man joked as he continued making his way towards the blonde, eyes crinkled by way his smile was widening. 

Truth be told Luke was speechless and glued to his spot, so even if he had wanted to reply, his body seemed dead against it. Still, he liked the way this seemed to be headed.

"Oh god, are you gonna make me apologize and shit?" Calum said as he finally was in front of Luke. A blinding smile had taken over his face completely and the pale man found it hard to resist the urge to kiss him. 

He didn't have to wait long though, because Calum took matters into his own hands. Fingers coming up to cup the blonde's cheeks, his mouth found it's natural way towards Luke's and posed a millimeter from it, not daring to go further before actually apologizing.

"Sorry" he said as his breath mingled with Luke's, "It took me some time but... you were right you know?" He could hear the smile in his thick voice as those plump lips pressed a small kiss to the corners of his mouth. He couldn't have surpressed his giggle even if he had wanted to. 

Calum pulled away to look him in the eyes before elaborating "No matter how hard you try, you can never let go of the love of your life" and all the playfulness from his tone was gone, being replaced by full honesty. And that was what did it for Luke, his hands finding their way to his man's face and their lips meeting halfway. 

There was love, and hope and so many wonderful feelings locked in that kiss that when they pulled away to breath, Luke laughed into the small space between their joined for heads and bumping noses. "Never leave again" he whispered. 

"Never. You are the only one Lukey".

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, if you read until the end thank you so much! I know it was a big one shot but I hope it was worth it :P
> 
> Feel free to comment and tell me what you thought. If you want to fangirl with me a little more, my twitter is milionmilestolife.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you lovelies!!


End file.
